


Mists of Desire

by Opium_Smoke



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bondage, Drug Use, Dubious consent/Non-consensual, Excuse for smut, M/M, May contain spoilers, Oral Sex, Plot-what-plot, Psychological, Religious References, Shota, Spanking, Yaoi/Slash/Shounen-Ai, dark themes, on screen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opium_Smoke/pseuds/Opium_Smoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did Ciel see the night he made the contract with Sebastian? When Ciel finds out Sebastian has more than one form, he gets curious about Sebastian’s purely demonic form, and orders Sebastian to change into it. But Ciel may not like the consequences, and Sebastian is so very, very hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mists of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> AN (may contain spoilers for story and cannon): Well here we are again. Another smutty one-shot completed! The inspiration for this piece came from chapter 28 of the manga where Sebastian seduces Beast. I also remembered how in Ancient Greek myths the gods didn’t always appear in human form (Zeus impregnated Danaë, supposedly in the form of a shower of gold). A number of religious writings/stories use a beam of white light as a sign of blessing or approval. Combine all these ideas together and this story was born. Well, what little story there is compared to the smut. This story was rather difficult at times. Half way through writing my muse decided he didn’t want me to finish the story and I promptly lost the plot. It then took another six months (and many attempts in between) to get started again. Then it basically came out in one great flood very, very early in the morning. I think I need to sue my muse; its got to be writer abuse when your muse decides to inspire you just before you go to bed.   
> Conception Date: 13/7/2013  
> Completion Date: 11/2/2014

“Then why not forget just for tonight? Drown in pleasure… and breathe sweet poison deep into your lungs.” Sebastian Michaelis, Kuroshitsuji, Volume 7, Chapter 28. 

 

It began like any other night. Sebastian collected his master from his study, bathed and dressed him before putting him to bed. However his young master seemed to be a little pre-occupied. Sebastian was about to leave when he felt a little tug on his tailcoat, he turned round to see his young master holding the woollen cloth. Having successfully caught his butler’s attention Ciel settled back onto his pillows.

‘Yes, young master?’ asked Sebastian. Ciel chewed his lip for a moment. Sebastian frowned at the uncharacteristic gesture; it was most ungentlemanly of the young master.

‘What does your demon form look like?’ Ciel blurted out. A sly smirk flitted across the butler’s face.

‘Ah uh, young master. You must ask the right question.’ Sebastian replied with a little smile and the wave of a finger.

‘What do you mean?’ He demanded looking at the demon curiously.

‘You are using the wrong verb and plurality.’ That got Ciel’s attention, he sat up quickly.

‘You have more than one demon form?’ He asked curiously, eyes bright and alert.

‘That is correct young master.’ There was silence for a minute

‘Tell me more.’ Ciel demanded childishly.

‘Tell you more about what?’ Sebastian asked a touch of a teasing note in his voice.

‘Tell me about your demon forms.’ demanded Ciel impatiently. There was silence for a few moments as Sebastian considered what he was about to say. 

‘Hmmm... my lord knows that demons and angels exist correct?’ Ciel nodded impatiently.

‘Demons and Angels are in fact the same type of creature. Whether we are Demons or Angels, depends on what we feel like doing. It is only when we decide fully to become one or the other, that our forms become more… shall we say… fixed. We become the antithesis of what we once could have been.’

‘So that means you were once an angel?’

‘Yes, my lord.’

‘What kind of angel were you and what did you look like?’ Ciel quizzed Sebastian, who chuckled at the question.

‘I was an angel of Chastity in the form of a white light tinted blue.’ At this Ciel looked puzzled

‘Explain.’ He commanded, a slight frown crinkling his forehead.

‘Our demonic and angelic forms are inhuman.’ Ciel’s frown deepened 

‘But then... what did I see... that night?’ Ciel asked quietly, almost to himself.

‘That would have been my corporeal demonic form; it is easier for humans to interact with us if we look human.’ Sebastian took a step forwards, tugging off his left glove with his teeth, revealing his black fingernails and the contract. Ciel sat there eyes wide, as Sebastian’s eyes began to glow.

‘However, no matter how close we come to the human form, we are never able to lose all traces of our demon selves.’ The butler said, his voice as smooth as melted dark chocolate. Sebastian lifted one long sharp nail stroking the back of it gently across his entranced master’s cheek, coaxing the young human to the edge of the bed. 

‘But I believe that it is my purely demonic form, young master has not seen.’ He said softly, causing the young Earl to lean forwards to hear better. ‘It is what I’m most comfortable in and the easiest one for me to feed in.’ His eyes bore into those of the Earl. 

‘It is a dense black mist, like some sort of poison, that is oh so bad but so pleasurable at the same time. You have seen glimpses of my corporeal demonic form, but you have never seen my pure demonic form. Aren’t you curious as to what it looks like, what it feels like?’ Sebastian tilted Ciel’s head up with one black talon, teeth sharpening into fangs. He bent down to his master’s ear, warm damp breath causing goose bumps along Ciel’s neck. ‘Would you like to see it young master?’ The demon breathed in his young charge’s ear. 

‘While I’m under contract I cannot change forms, since our contract does not apply to it.’ Sebastian paused to take in a deep breath of his master’s scent. 

‘So, young master... order me...’ the demon whispered, drawling the title held by the human before him. His nails played up and down the boy’s throat. Ciel stared into his butler’s eyes, fascinated by what his butler said. As much as he hated to admit it, his butler was correct; he was curious. He wondered if the darkness Sebastian had stepped out from that night was indeed related to this pure demonic form. There was something so tempting about holding the leash of a wild beast. If he put a time frame on his order, there was no way the demon would be able to really be free.

‘Sebastian, this is an order; I want you to change into your pure demonic form until sunrise.’ He whispered into the tense atmosphere of the room. Ciel could almost feel his butler smirk and a wave of foreboding passed through him. 

‘Yes, my lord.’ The butler bowed, retreating into one of the less well lit corners of the room. Ciel watched in fascination as the darkness there seemed to writhe. The candles went out abruptly, leaving the room only illuminated by the moon.

‘Thankyou for that order young master. I have been so very hungry, and now I have until dawn to feed... on you.’ A voice whispered from the darkness; Sebastian’s yet not his. The foreboding that Ciel felt blossomed into fear. He scrambled back up his bed. 

‘There’s no way you can claim my soul now.’ Ciel said nervously ‘That is completely against the terms of the contract.’ A dark chuckle rippled out from the darkness.

‘I never said anything about your soul young master.’ The voice teased, black smoke curling out from the darkness towards the boy on the bed. ‘Have you forgotten already?’ the voice continued in mock disappointment. ‘I am a demon of lust. What do you think I feed on?’ The black smoke advanced across the bed spread. ‘I drink carnality. I consume desire. I provoke hunger that no food can satisfy. I leave exhausted bodies in my wake. I bring pleasure and bliss, a little taste of heaven for the damned. Aren’t you curious young master?’ The voice finished mockingly.

The black smoke curled its way up Ciel’s chest, wreathing the boy in tatters of mist. How was he supposed to defend himself against something he couldn’t touch? The young Earl took a desperate swipe at the thickening fog, realization at what he had released dawning on him. He could almost feel the mist, it was so thick. An idea sprang to mind. He threw his covers over the mist hoping to hinder it, and give him some time to at least get out of the room. However his limbs felt heavy and uncoordinated. All the little Earl achieved, was his covers half on the floor along with his top half. When he had tried to get off the bed, he tripped on his own legs. The unexpected loss of balance causing him to fall head first into a denser patch of mist. Confused thoughts eddied round in his head. It would probably be easier to get off the bed if he was actually on the bed. But wasn’t the whole point of getting on the bed, to get off it? All the while, not-Sebastian’s-yet-Sebastian’s voice whispered around him.

‘Ahhhh, young master your covers will not hinder me in the slightest... yessss that’s right, it’s easier to get off the bed when you’re actually on it. Actually, why bother to get off the bed? Isn’t it soft enough? That’s right breath in deep, breathe in my poison, isn’t in good?’ The voice crooned. Ciel looked around blearily, the room darked by the filter of Sebastian’s mist. His mind struggled to think properly as his lungs were invaded by Sebastian’s essence. Breathing slowed and deepened as the demon invaded Ciel’s body further, fanning coals of arousal into flames of lust. 

The room seemed to swing around slowly, driving Ciel absolutely nuts. How was he meant to get to the door, if the room wouldn’t keep still? Why did he want to get to the door anyway? He was perfectly comfortable where he was. His body felt so good. The air smelt musky with a hint of some other spice, a heavy perfume filling the air. Ciel felt so relaxed, lulled into a sleepy state of pleasure. When was the last time he had felt so relaxed? Ciel tried to remember, but lazily felt it not worth the effort. He could barely see the room now, mainly just the window when the moonlight entered.

Ciel moaned in pleasure; it felt like hundreds of hands were stroking him, touching him in places that felt surprisingly good. Twisting his body, he offered himself to that wondrous pleasure. The sudden feeling of lips on the back of his thighs caused him to gasp in surprise. He squirmed at the unexpected pleasure though it was not the first time he had been touched there. Sebastian always touched him there when he bathed him, so why was it so different this time? He sighed quietly at the sensation of hands running all over his body.

There was something he wanted to do before wasn’t there. What was it? He unconsciously parted his legs upon feeling a gentle pressure between his inner thighs. What was it that he wanted? His logical mind struggled to remember, distracted by the havoc that Sebastian was wrecking on the Earl’s vulnerable body. Ciel could barely hear himself think, for the persistent voice whispering in his ears.

‘That’s right master, feel me, no need to think. Can you feel it? Don’t you want more?’ Ciel felt a pleasurable pressure growing in his abdomen. He wanted more, more of this voluptuous heat and decadent pressure. The large royal blue eye misted over in lust, unseeing as his sense of sight shut down to focus on touch, that oh so sinful sense. A gentle pressure at his slightly parted lips prompted him to open his mouth. He felt a searing silkiness pass through his lips. Instantly the pleasure doubled, his skin hyper sensitive. He became aware of the trickle of sweat running down his left calf, the movement of damp air over one ear, as if someone was breathing into it, the circling pressure of fingers round his virgin entrance. He tensed in fear, memories of that time lancing through him, blowing away the pleasure like a cold gale.

Suddenly he could think clearly, the black mist becoming stifling; the sensation of hands groping his body causing him to let out a terrified scream. Blindly he lashed out as he began to hyperventilate. Pulling himself onto all fours he began to crawl off the bed, he needed to get away! He could feel the cold sweat trickling down his burning body. Abruptly he felt something grasp his ankle. Looking back over his shoulder he saw a solid tendril of mist curled round it.

‘Let me go! Don’t touch me!’ He shrieked as a sudden force against his back, pushed him chest down into the mattress. 

‘Oh? You aren’t curious anymore?’ Ciel’s lone blue eye widened as he felt something clamp down on his toes; damp, soft and slippery it played with his toes. Instinctively he tried to jerk his foot away, only to feel the tendril tighten around his ankle. He heard a quiet bemused chuckle. 

‘Is this really that scary?’ The voice asked mockingly ‘Wouldn’t it better to completely forget this paralysing fear?’ The grip on his ankle tightened painfully causing Ciel to gasp in pain, his fingers digging desperately into the sheets as he fought not to scream. 

‘Overwrite these fearful memories with pleasure?’ The voice hissed in his ear, Ciel shuddered, squirming uncontrollably as he felt something trace a path from the tip of one toe down the centre of his sole. 

‘Even if it’s only for a night?’ The voice continued, as whatever it was wandered down his calf leaving a cold burning trail over it before settling on the soft skin on the back of his knee. 

‘A Phantomhive shouldn’t have to fear anything, right? King of the empire’s Underworld, what do you have to fear?’ A warm puff of air was the only warning Ciel received as something latched onto the back of knee and sucked hard on it.

‘The memory of hands roaming your body?’ Ciel couldn’t restrain the scream that was torn from him as he felt teeth clamp down on the sensitive flesh, every muscle tensing as he renewed his attempts to get away.

‘A phantom fragment of memory that can’t even hurt you?’ His body abruptly relaxed as a soft slippery appendage caressed his skin, soothing away the pain. Ciel felt the appendage disappear only to cry out in fear as he felt the wet heat against his arse. Tears began to form in Ciel’s eyes as he gasped for air. The wet heat slithered its way between his buttocks, darting deeper and deeper before delving into his virgin entrance. Ciel began to cry in shame, great choking sobs leaving him, as he felt himself twitch and spasm around the invader. In, out, in, out, thrusting ever deeper, spreading the Earl wider. The invading appendage hit something deep in Ciel, a guttural groan tearing itself from the petit figure. Ciel’s toes curled in pleasure, as he thrust back, trying to impale himself on the teasing appendage. The wet warmth disappeared completely, leaving the little rose bud entrance a blooming rose red, twitching greedily for something to fill it. 

‘How shameful.’ The sibilant voice whispered before chuckling. Cold clarity drenched Ciel as he realised how wantonly he had acted, how the inhuman demon that he had unleashed intended to devour him. Ciel screamed in fear as he felt the tendril around his ankle wind its way up his calf, tickling his inner thigh. He clung to the edge of the foot of the bed, trying to drag himself over it. The sudden sensation of something wriggling its way under his hips, caused him to claw at the sheets in an attempt to get away. Ciel abruptly froze, mouth hanging open as he struggled to breathe, a wave of lust swept over him as he felt something caressing his rigid cock. 

‘Oh ho?’ The voice laughed. ‘It looks like you’re not as scared as you claim to be.’ Ciel felt a damp heat surround his erect cock as he began to cry once more, overwhelmed by the stress of his ricocheting emotions. Struggling to free himself, he looked over his shoulder into the swirling mist, feeling dread pool in his stomach. Two implacable almond eyes stared hungrily, red cat like pupils feasting on the young Earl’s writhing form, their glowing lights promising entry into the sins of hell. A wide mouth opened under them in the darkness, lined with small canines smiling at the terrified Earl.

‘Could you actually be aroused by all this? Are you really a little masochist? Could it be you desire me to force you, my little submissive?’ Ciel squeezed his eyes shut, covering his ears trying to block out the voice reflecting all the dirty doubtful thoughts flitting through his head. Feeling himself being dragged across the sheets, he flung out his arms to grasp the edge of the bed, eyes widening as they touched the edge only to be pulled off.

‘Please, just let me go! I can’t take -’ He wailed, eyes closed, before his voice was cut off as something slithered in between his swollen lips. Ciel could see nothing as he desperately tried to cough it out, choking on the black mist invading his body. He felt it work its way down his throat, past his gag reflex, heating up his body once more from the inside out. The mist seemed to solidify in him, a palpable force as it thrust in and out of him, causing Ciel’s cock to twitch, as he imagined the wet heat at his arse earlier. At the same time the little Earl felt something like warm silk twine round his wrists. They were abruptly pulled together over his head as an invisible pressure on his upper back pinned him to the bed, leaving his rump sticking up in the air. Hands slowly ran up the back of his calves, pausing at the soft skin behind his knees before continuing across the back of his thighs. The little Earl moaned, partly in fear and apprehension but mostly from arousal. He had had no idea before this night how vulnerable the backs of his legs were.

The little Earl was a right mess now, petit mouth agape, a tiny trickle of drool running down the side of his mouth from where the demon had thrust itself into the boy. The pupils of both eyes were blown open as hormones started to get the better of the Earl. The drying tears glinted faintly in what little moonlight filtered through Sebastian’s demonic form. Lust rolled off the mortal in mouth-watering waves. What a scrumptious meal he made, all the richer for it being his first time. The demon bathed in these emotions as he went about driving his young master to greater heights of sexual exhaustion.

Ciel lay there helplessly, too emotionally exhausted to summon the fear to fuel his fight against the demon. His exhausted mind couldn’t take it anymore, abandoning him to the ministrations of the hungry demon. The single blue eye drooped heavy with lust as the delicate lips closed as Ciel regained his breath.

The single eye flared open as Ciel felt a sharp sting against his right buttock. Straining round Ciel caught a glimpse of a long smoky tendril as it was raised high in the air, before it disappeared and he felt the sharp sting again. The Earl felt his cock pulse with each sharp sting that landed on his tender rump. Ciel buried his face in the rumpled sheets, muffling his cries of arousal. Ciel felt his head tilted up and stared into hungry red eyes, no more than a few inches from his own.

‘What a naughty little Earl you are.’ The sibilant voice hissed softly as another lashing landed on the reddening skin. Ciel cried out again, mouth open in a perfect O, eyes shutting for a moment before opening, the unfocused gaze staring into deep greedy red eyes. ‘You should know better than to try and hide anything from me.’ The demon whispered hotly. 

Ciel felt Sebastian parting his lips, forcing them open again, the smoke of his being invading the mortal again. Ciel breathed him deep into his lungs, too exhausted to refuse the demon anything. A moan shuddered through the small frame, as Ciel felt something wrap itself around his aching cock at the same time something wet prodded at his twitching arsehole.

When Sebastian started moving, Ciel lost it. He felt so hot, so dirty, but so good. Sebastian pumped himself in and out of Ciel’s mouth, the same way he was working over his arse. Nothing should feel this good, but Ciel was learning so many new things tonight, if pain could feel good, why shouldn’t this obscene act feel as good. Ciel felt Sebastian twist around his cock, as he felt him thrust deeper into him.

Ciel was so tight around him, his body humming with the newness of the sensations Sebastian was creating. The young (once virginal) body was spasming furiously around him as he stimulated that little spot inside that would leave Ciel begging for more, at the same time he could feel the vibrations around him from Ciel’s constant moans and muffled pleads for more. Sebastian took a perverse pleasure in how much of himself he had managed to fit into his young master; he was nearly all in, most of his misty, insubstantial body, coalesced down Ciel’s fragile throat, or into the twitching warmth of his arse, there were only a few tendrils holding or caressing the Earl. 

Ciel had never felt this dirty, filthy; thrusting into the pressure wrapped round his cock, as he felt himself completely stuffed from both ends. He wanted more, more, the hot pressure building in his abdomen seemed to pool further down into his cock. With one final cry of completion he came, body twitching as spasmodic jerks ran through him; the jelly like cum spurting out, only to be greedily swallowed up by the hungry demon. Ciel lay bonelessly on the rumpled half torn sheets, as Sebastian slipped from him, leaving his mouth and arsehole feeling oddly empty. Blinking sleepily, his mind wiped clean by the orgasm, he fell into an exhausted sleep. 

The mist slipped away back into the darkest corner of the room till it was all gone. Sebastian stepped from the shadows, a smirk adorning his pale face as he licked a last taste of his master off one thumb. Retrieving a warm damp washcloth from the bathroom he wiped down his master’s prone body before carrying the light frame to a seat by the window. Laying the unconscious Earl onto it he quickly made up the bed with fresh linens. Tucking the vulnerable Earl into bed he grinned lecherously, bending down to inhale the last vestiges of lust as they dissipated from his master. 

Sebastian smirked as he turned away. He had planted the seeds of lustful pleasure in his master’s developing mind. No matter who Ciel would sleep with, he would never find pleasure such as he experienced at the mercy of the demon. He would come back to the demon, as sure as an addict to his drugs. Sebastian gave a little chuckle as he saw his master biting into his pillow, already the little one was hungry for more. Sebastian left, closing the polished wooden door with a soft snick, the room showing no sign of the demon’s feast.


End file.
